


Not the flawless one, I've never been

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Stiles Stilinski, Awesome Laura Hale, Comedy, Derek Does Yoga, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Socially Awkward Stiles, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He went to the spare room to grab the vacuum and glanced out the window as he walked by.</p><p>And promptly stopped and stared.</p><p>His new neighbour was <i>hot</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the flawless one, I've never been

**Author's Note:**

> LOL Day 29 of Merry Month of Masturbation.
> 
> I was high on cold meds while I was writing this, IDEK. This Stiles just spoke to me.

John arrived home from work to find Stiles standing behind the living room curtains, watching something outside. He peeked around his son to see.

"New neighbour?" he asked.

"New neighbour," Stiles replied, tone wary.

"Can't be worse than nosy old Mrs. Haskins," John offered.

"I dunno, the creepy weird hipsters who rented her place once she kicked it made me miss the bitch," Stiles replied, then yelped when his dad smacked him on the arm. "Hey! Was I lying?"

John was quiet for a second. "No. What are these ones like?"

Stiles shrugged. "Don't know yet, only seen the movers so far. But they've been unloading a lot of... art?"

Stiles and John both crept closer to the window as the moving men rolled what looked to be a giant sculpted hand off the truck. They looked at each other, shook their heads and walked away.

***

The awesome thing about being a programmer for a progressive San Francisco company is that they were open to their employees working from just about anywhere. The bad thing about that for Stiles was that he was working from his childhood home and still living with his dad. 

He paid a modest rent to his dad, shared the utilities, tv and internet but when it came right down to it he moved back in with his dad when he graduated college, no matter how much he insisted he had a "roommate" to people who didn't know him. He knew he was a lying liar.

But the positives were that he kept his own hours, could work in his pyjamas and didn't have to leave the house for days at a time if he didn't want to. If it weren't for the insistence of Scott and Allison that they have at least a monthly dinner to catch up Stiles wouldn't have to see daylight for _weeks_.

Today was one of those days when Allison insisted Stiles do things like shower and shave and wear clothes acceptable in public (since when were sweatpants not _actually_ acceptable in good company?) so he was up and doing laundry and doing some pick up through the house. 

He went to the upstairs spare room to grab the vacuum and glanced out the window as he walked by.

And promptly stopped and stared.

His new neighbour was _hot_.

At least his back was, anyway. Stiles watched Beacon Hills' newest addition while he stretched and flexed his way through a series of yoga poses in the middle of the backyard while the sun beat down on his sleek, tan muscles. 

The fence around the property was high enough not to have looky-loos on the ground level but from up here Stiles had a perfect view of the best goddamn sun salutations he'd ever seen. The dude was wearing a pair of loose fitting white pants that looked incredibly comfortable but hid very little for Stiles' very over-active imagination. He had a weird spiral-esque tattoo that stood out against the ripply goodness of his mid back.

Stiles sank to the floor and propped his chin on the sill to watch his newest afternoon entertainment work through his routine. Dude could plank like a motherfucker and it made Stiles feel hot and bothered at the thought of him planking over Stiles' own body.

"He can probably plank for _hours_ ," he muttered, brushing the heel of his hand across the front of his slowly tenting pants.

Stiles could see the sweat dripping off his neighbour's body, puddling in places on his yoga mat. A few times he ran his large hands through his thick, dark, shiny hair and Stiles muffled back a whine. He shoved his pants down and palmed his cock, feeling pathetic. 

Is this what it'd come to? Weeks alone in the house with only computer code to keep him company and his shift-working father to keep him grounded in some semblance of reality that _clearly_ wasn't working because he was going to jerk it to a total stranger stretching in a backyard.

"Oh, buddy," Stiles whispered to himself, stroking the head of his dick slowly. "Maybe you do gotta get out more."

A movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention and he noticed an equally gorgeous woman step out of the house, holding what looked like a Tupperware container. Of _course_ this guy had a girlfriend/wife/significant other. How could he _not_?

Stiles watched her walk over to the guy who didn't break his pose for a split second. They exchanged some words, presumably, but Stiles couldn't hear through the window or the sound of his hand working over his cock.

Suddenly she gestured toward where Stiles was watching and looked up and god-fucking-dammit, he had a little bit of rug burn on his back from where he slid down so quickly. He abandoned ship on his cock and wiped his hands off quickly before peeking up over the windowsill. 

She was gone and the dude was still yoga-ing but maybe not as—yup! He looked back and up, looked right where Stiles' head was probably visible and down he went again and he was never fucking leaving this house again. He and his dad would have their own show on TLC in ten years about how he never left because he was a failure at life and his dad was forced to be the sheriff until eternity just to get a break from seeing Stiles _all the time_.

Stiles rolled onto his belly and did an army crawl to the door where he would no longer be seen and slipped out into the hallway, vowing to never enter the spare room again except, oh yeah, the vacuum and he went back in to grab it but very deliberately did not look out the window again.

The doorbell rang.

Stiles looked down at the vacuum.

Huh.

He tucked his still kinda-hard cock down a little better, wiped his hands down his pants and hurried down the stairs because maybe he was a shut-in now but that didn't mean he couldn't have visitors.

As soon as he opened the door he wanted to slam it shut again.

"Hi!"

"Hello?" Stiles greeted warily. Maybe if he came off like a paranoid weirdo she'd leave.

But the female neighbour from next door just grinned at him, holding the Tupperware container he watched her bring out of her house. 

Because he was the _worst_.

"I wanted to come introduce myself. I'm Laura Hale and my brother, Derek, and I just moved in next door. Maybe you noticed?" she asked, eyes sharp and mouth threatening a knowing smirk.

All Stiles knew was that the yoga dude came from an incredible gene pool and he should feel more shame than he did currently.

"Stiles," he replied, not hesitating to stick his hand out for her to shake. Instead she pushed the Tupperware container at him so he had to take it.

"I made cookies as a 'happy to get to know you' offering. But they're from both of us, my brother and I. I think you'd like him, you know. More than I think you already do."

Stiles blinked. 

"Feel free to return the container any time. I'm usually at my art space in town for most of the day but Derek's around since he works from home so really, swing by any time," Laura explained, doing the very least she possibly could to make it not seem like she was offering up her brother as a sacrificial sex-lamb.

"Sound good?" She asked.

"I'm sure there's a catch but yes, it sounds great," Stiles replied, confused but willing to take a little on faith. She grinned again and turned to leave. "Oh, Laura?"

She turned back.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood."

She winked back.


End file.
